


Alpha’s Directives

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some Swearing, insulting of a character (but with love)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has some rules for the betas before they go after the kanima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha’s Directives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> So irishjeeper is an absolute doll and bought me my Winter Soldier comics :-). This is my reply to her for that. And because I cracked up when I saw the tumblr prompt. Hope everyone else likes it too. And hopefully I’ll be back to the 12 Days soon. I’m working on those next, I swear. [Prompt is from here](http://teenwolftoday.tumblr.com/post/71517332692/lierdumoa-pterhale-i-love-how-theyre-both)

“So it’s that simple,” Stiles said. “We use Deaton’s magic dust and trap the kanima in the club. As long as we’re sure the kanima is gonna be there.”

“It’ll be there,” Derek said. “You just make sure you do what you’re supposed to do.”

“I can. I will. It’s taken care of,” Stiles assured him. He got to his feet, edging towards the doorway. “I’m gonna. I’m gonna go and get. I’m just gonna go get Scott and we’ll meet you at the club.”

Derek tried to avoid rolling his eyes as the kid practically scurried out of the railway station. He turned back to face his betas who were watching with a mixture of boredom and intensity. Growling lowly, he brought their attention back to him.

“You know what you’re supposed to do?” he demanded.

Isaac nodded quickly while Erica drawled, “Yes, Derek. You’ve only told us a thousand times.”

Derek flashed red eyes at her, growling again. “Don’t start with me.” When she shrunk back, he nodded in satisfaction. “One more thing. Stiles is an idiot. If someone tells him to run, he’ll stand in front of the two of you and play human shield. Do _not_ allow him to do that. If you end up having to run away, just bring him the fuck with you.”

Tentatively Isaac and Erica each raised a hand.

Derek sighed. “Try to avoid knocking him out first, but do it if you have to.”

The betas lowered their hands, exchanging glances.

“Anymore stupid questions or can we go now?” Derek asked.

They shook their heads and Derek pointed towards the door. “Let’s go.”


End file.
